On the strength of the remarkable development of information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, the supply and use of various portable terminals has rapidly increased. Particularly, recent portable terminals have come to the mobile convergence stage including areas of other terminals beyond typical inherent areas thereof. Representatively, mobile communication terminals have various functions such as a function for watching TV (for example, mobile broadcasting such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), a function for reproducing music (for example, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Audio Layer-3 (MP3)), a function for taking a picture, and a function for accessing the Internet as well as general communication functions such as voice calling or message transmission/reception.
By using a network, a host device (for example, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC) or the like) may be connected to a companion device (for example, a watch, a headset, glasses or the like) working with the host device via a PICOnet (for example, Bluetooth (BT), Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) or the like). That is, the host device and the companion device may be connected to each other via the PICOnet, and thus provide various services (for example, a call, a message, streaming and the like) to users using the host device and the companion device.